Computing devices generate, use, and store data. The data may be, for example, images, documents, webpages, or meta-data associated with the data. The data may be stored on a persistent storage. Stored data may be deleted from the persistent storage.
A backup of the data stored on a computing device may be backed up by storing it on a second computing device. The second computing device may be geographically separated from the computing device.